


MAGNET

by Koala1412



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 費爾南多·托雷斯和塞爾吉奧·拉莫斯早年在西班牙國家隊中成為了隊友，兩人的關係像烈火一樣迅速燃燒了整個森林，然而他們一直只停留在戀人未滿的曖味關係，拉莫斯想改變這一切，他不想當托雷斯的秘密炮友，他想認真地和托雷斯品嘗一下那遲到的愛情。另一邊，克里斯·羅納爾多和男友里卡多的關係也逐漸產生了變化，本來親密無限的兩人漸行漸遠，面對著這樣的局面，他們的愛情會就此劃上句號嗎？他們是磁石的南北兩極，是對方的相反。無形的繩索將他們緊緊地捆綁在一起，他們永遠互相吸引，永遠無法完全脫離對方，所以只能緊緊地依偎在一起。（或許會更改，暫定而已）





	MAGNET

拉莫斯在一場比賽的結束後跟著隊友回到了更衣室，他疲憊不堪地坐在地板上，不一會兒全隊的人都集中去到更衣室了，皇馬隊長無力地坐著冰冷的地板上，腦海裏回放著剛才的比賽畫面，包括他為了這場比賽而流出的汗水，他的耳邊充斥著各種各樣的聲音。

拉莫斯聽見了隊友們聚在一起在討論剛才的比賽，以及為了那遭到艱難險阻才得到的勝利而喝彩，他的耳膜好像快要被更衣室的聲音沖破，他此刻甚麼話都不太想說，儘管他也為這場勝利而感到高興。

穿著皇馬七號球衣的男人拿起了自己的一瓶水，在打開瓶蓋的同時也發現到了隊長的異樣，他微微張開口喝了一口水，然後安靜地走到了拉莫斯的身邊。

拉莫斯知道他來了——他當然認得這個傢伙的球鞋，他拿過克里斯手中的水，扭開蓋子，然後突然把膠瓶翻了過來——他瞬間成了一隻落湯雞，冰涼的水珠滑過他的臉頰，順著他的輪廓流進了球衣裏，冰冷的水珠緩緩滑過了健壯的肌肉，他不禁打了個冷震，他卻覺得這樣好多了。

「怎麼發呆了？」克里斯陪他坐了下來，「我的隊長，比賽贏了，你難道不會為此而感到高興？」

「不，我當然高興極了。」拉莫斯用手整理了一下了濕淋淋的頭髮，摸了摸左腿，他覺得這裏有點疼。

「那你還煩惱甚麼？」克里斯笑了起來，就好像拉莫斯現在只是自尋煩惱，而他所面對的事情根本不成問題。

「他，好像生氣了。」拉莫斯嘆了一口氣，他想起了費爾南多·托雷斯——他以前在國家隊的好隊友，克里斯一直知道拉莫斯和托雷斯的真正關係。

「生氣？」克里斯仍舊掛著微笑，拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀，「別多想了，等會兒和我們一起去玩，就去我的家，我兒子今晚一定會很高興的。」

「我不去了，」拉莫斯把空空如也的膠瓶扔給了克里斯，他撐住身子站了起來，「我還是先去洗澡，我要去找他。」

克里斯坐在原地看著拉莫斯的背影，他認識了拉莫斯很久了，他當然了解那傢伙的性格，也清楚拉莫斯和托雷斯之間的事情，實際上他們還算不得上是一對情侶，雖然他們認識很久，也走得親近，但他們之間十分曖味，總的來說，他們是炮友的關係，但拉莫斯一直深深地愛著他的國家隊隊友。

而那個該死的金髮前鋒一直都裝作沒有看見拉莫斯的心意、冷漠無情地享受著拉莫斯帶給他的快樂。拉莫斯不相信自己沒有把愛意給表現得清清楚楚，他已經經常和托雷斯游走在戀人的邊緣，但托雷斯總是小心翼翼的，他不拒絕也不接受，就好像他們之間本來就是沒有發生過甚麼似的。

他也勸過拉莫斯，叫他千萬不要再和托雷斯保持那樣的關係了，這種關係實在是太危險了，假如被爆出醜聞，兩個人說不定都踢不了球了，畢竟同性關係在足球場上算是一個不敢公開的秘密。

但拉莫斯從來都沒有放棄，他是中毒太深了，每當他跌得太傷想放棄時，那個男人會像一個乖巧的小孩一樣扑在他堅實的懷裏，他知道托雷斯這個人到底都在想些甚麼，唯獨關於他和自己的問題上，拉莫斯是無從得知他的想法，一看到那個男人露出軟弱的樣子，他就又再次淪陷了。

隨著托雷斯漸漸從國家隊中消失了身影，他們也少了一些機會，又或者說是缺少了一個正當的理由去和對方見面，每當他們見面時都是雙方其中一方遇到一些困難和障礙。

對他們來說，對方給予的一個懷抱就是他們的避風港，拉莫斯為此陷入了矛盾，他既想和托雷斯一直保持聯繫，但又不想托雷斯遇上麻煩需要尋求安慰，為甚麼他們的關係會演變成這樣呢？

這個問題的答案，除了拉莫斯，就連克里斯也想不清楚。

托雷斯在拉莫斯來到的時候在喝酒，他倒了一杯紅酒，他已經許久沒有好好的坐下來品嚐紅酒了，拉莫斯拿著前幾年就拿去配好的托雷斯家的鑰匙踏進了屋子，這裏都沒有甚麼變化，只是一年前的那棵聖誕樹不見了，桌子也換了一張。

「費爾南多？」拉莫斯小心翼翼地走了過來，他一直覺得這樣的稱呼既不過火也不會太生疏，他不像那些球迷會親切地叫他Nino，也不會像馬競球員一樣叫他南多。

「嗯？要和我喝一杯嗎？」托雷斯沒有去看他，他輕輕地搖著手中的酒杯，臉上的笑容帶著一絲神秘，拉莫斯從來都不知道那些笑容的真實含意，雖然說他們關係也算較為親密，但其實拉莫斯認為自己被托雷斯刻意地排斥了。

「不了。」拉莫斯輕聲地拒絕。

托雷斯看著手裏的那杯紅酒，拉莫斯也順著他的視線看了過去，他當然沒有忽略那些散落在托雷斯的美好，看樣子托雷斯似乎剛洗澡完畢，那些水珠還貼在了托雷斯的胸膛上。

拉莫斯一聲不吭，他不知道自己是不是惹怒了托雷斯，事實上又好像不是如此，他根本無法得知眼前這個男人到底在想著甚麼，說不定上次失約的事，托雷斯根本就沒有把它放在心上，只是自己過於著緊，他現在很想托雷斯露出生氣的表情，起碼他生氣了，多多少少也是在乎自己的。

然而，托雷斯根本就沒有把那些事放在心裏。

他忽然放下手中的酒杯，站直了身子，抱住了拉莫斯，親密的依偎著眼前的男人，手指已經不安分地掃過男人的褲子。

拉莫斯完全沒有反應，他死機了。

過了一會兒，他聽到自己褲子掉落在地板上的聲音，接著，他感受到有一絲的涼意正悄意爬上他的大腿。

托雷斯跪在地上就像跪拜著神聖的天父，他捏了捏拉莫斯的屁股，拉莫斯緊張地看著他，在只見金髮男人抬眼對他笑了笑。

「你好久沒來了。」托雷斯在親吻著拉莫斯的大腿內側，一手扯下拉莫斯的內褲，拉莫斯清楚知道接下來會發生甚麼，他們每次一見到都上床，雖然拉莫斯也享受這樣的時光，可是他也想和托雷斯一起像普通情侶約會，趁著他發呆的空檔，金髮男人站了起來，拉莫斯習慣性地抱起了他和他擁吻了起來，他喜歡托雷斯身上的味道。

他們倒在了沙發上，拉莫斯吻乾了托雷斯身上的水珠，他用舌頭去舔托雷斯的胸膛，托雷斯閉起眼睛，他的手在緊抱住拉莫斯的腰。

「抱住我。」拉莫斯低聲地貼在托雷斯的耳邊說道，那是帶著命令性的口吻，他又再次淪陷了，托雷斯在這方面的確表現得十分撩人性感，這簡直讓他不能自拔，「快點兒！把雙腿打開，夾住我的腰，快點！費爾南多！」

托雷斯咬緊了嘴唇，似乎在為了自己的尊嚴作出抵抗，拉莫斯在他的耳邊留下了自己的呼吸，他低喘著，欲望也漸漸取代了理智，帶了一絲冷酷的眼神在看著托雷斯，金髮男人窘迫的移開了視線，拉莫斯決不會放過他的美人，他笑了笑，便馬上低頭在親吻起托雷斯的脖子，這時托雷斯就叫了起來——因為拉莫斯咬他的脖子了。

拉莫斯總在這個時候才會變得勇敢起來，他喜歡看見托雷斯被支配的模樣，然而在拉莫斯的攻勢下，托雷斯很快又像以往忍不住打開了雙腿。

托雷斯的髮絲隨著每一下的移動而飛舞了起來，他用力地抱住了拉莫斯的腰，他覺得拉莫斯好像又厲害了不少，拉莫斯的汗水掉在了他的身上，他忘情地閉起了雙眼。

「起來。」拉莫斯低聲地說，接著他低下頭，親吻起金髮男人的乳尖，而托雷斯自然是受不了這樣的刺激，他拼命地搖著頭想把男人從自己的身上推開。

拉莫斯一邊吻著懷裏的人一邊大力地抽送著，托雷斯把頭埋在拉莫斯的懷裏，閉起了眼睛，忘情地呻吟了起來。

拉莫斯把托雷斯拉了起來，讓他坐在自己的大腿上，被欲望佔據了理智的托雷斯把自己的雙腿邁得更開，他握緊拉莫斯的雙手，兩個人緊貼在一起，他們雙手合十，瘋狂地、不停地扭動著自己的身體。

「快一點...」托雷斯喃喃自語說，拉莫斯露出了像一個得到了心愛玩具而感到滿足的小孩所露出的笑容，他看見了托雷斯的性感表情，他把托雷斯拉了過來，讓他更靠近自己一點，他隨之加快了抽送的速度。

「費爾南多...」拉莫斯緊緊地抱著懷裏的人。

「啊...Sese...」托雷斯臉上的雀斑已紅了起來，他啞著嗓音，從他的嘴裏斷續地發出破碎的呻吟聲。

後來他們又換了一個姿勢——托雷斯背對著拉莫斯，他趴在沙發上，拉莫斯大力地拍了拍托雷斯的屁股，托雷斯乖乖地馬上翹高了自己的臀部。

托雷斯最喜歡拉莫斯這樣搞他了。

拉莫斯粗魯地抽插了起來，他緊抓著托雷斯的肩膀，他喜歡看到托雷斯被他自己操得連話都講不好的樣子，當他看到眼前的男人那一頭亂糟糟的金髮，他就覺得得意了起來，就好像托雷斯一直都屬於他的那樣。

「快點...快點...你好厲害...我的Sese...」托雷斯一改平時的成熟沉靜，胡言亂語了起來。

上完床後，剛才那個放蕩性感的金髮男人一去不返，托雷斯陪著拉莫斯去浴室沖洗了一次，拉莫斯剛才還看著托雷斯背著從自己那個私密的部位裏沾了一點那些曖味的液體。

「費爾南多...」拉莫斯的臉有點熱了，他剛才好像太猛了，他站在原地。

拉莫斯看著托雷斯竟不臉紅耳赤地在清理自己的身體，那些東西都緩緩地從托雷斯的那個地方裏流出來。

「啊，都填滿了...」托雷斯看著手掌上那些沾上的液體，像一個小孩子一樣笑了起來。

「我是忘形了，對不起。」拉莫斯道歉了。

「沒事，我喜歡你這樣。」托雷斯皮笑肉不笑地說。

今晚，托雷斯把拉莫斯留下來過夜了，托雷斯還煮了飯給拉莫斯吃，兩個人在飯後又看了一套電影，到了深夜，兩個人都睡在了一起。

拉莫斯沒有甚麼睡意，他拿過剛充滿電的手機，看了一下推特，克里斯卻在這時找他私聊。

怎麼樣了，我的皇馬隊長？

拉莫斯想了想，回了一句：老樣子吧。


End file.
